Ett gyllene sken i en iskall natt
by Jedi Tc
Summary: En flicka möter sitt öde av sorg och elände i världen där dödsspiralen har sitt fasta grepp. Men vem är den mystiske man som rör sig snabbare än naturen tillåter? [Laguage: Swedish]


Författare: Tc  
Ägare till Final Fantasy och allt vad det innebär: Squaresoft  
  
  
  
Ett gyllene sken i en iskall natt  
  
  
Kapitel Ett Den lilla, den nätta  
  
Där! Ser ni inte flickan där nere? Hon bakom träden och buskarna? Nej inte hon! Det där är ju Yuna Dotter till high Summoner Braska! Nej nej... henne ska vi inte störa. Men visst är hon vacker. Synd för en sådan skönhet att ha ett sådant öde... Erhm... vart var jag nu? Ja visst!   
Flickan!  
Men ser ni inte henne? Hur kan ni missa det blonda solstråles hår som omger henne? Där bakom buskarna.. Dom som skakar. Såja.. Nu ser ni henne.  
  
Stackars tös. Det är Nasaria. Hon med det gyllene håret som de brukade kalla henne i den lilla byn som hon kommer ifrån. Den byn ligger ungefär... Ja vad ska vi säga... Fem kilometer från Besaid... tempel.  
Nu sitter hon där och darrar som ett tunt litet asplöv.. Tunt ja... Så smal som den stackars tösen är.   
Vad? Ni undrar vem mannen som ligger i hennes famn är? Jo ser ni... Det är Alric. Han kommer från precis samma by som Nasaria. Eller för att rätta mig själv... Han kom...  
  
Nu ligger han och har förblött till döds i hennes svaga små armar. Hur gammal kan spolingen ha varigt? 15? Kanske till och med 16 år gammal. En vacker yngling må jag säga. Hans hår var kort och lika bruna som ekens små ollon om våren. Hans ögon lika gröna som dess nyutsprungna blad. Men ej mer så drog han efter andan.  
  
Och Nasaria sitter och skakar fortfarande. Hon är rädd. Och håller Alric nära intill sig. Hur han dog? Jo... det var så att när han skulle försvara tösen så var monstret alldeles för stark för honom, sedan hade monstret som genom ett under försvunnit ut i det vilda igen och lämnat flickan ensam men sin döende vän.  
  
Men plötsligt så hade hon åter en fara emot sig. Inte ett ljud hade personen i fråga gjort när han närmat sig henne. Nu har hon udden av hans långa kalla svärd mot halsen och hon ser upp mot honom. I chock så börjar hon gråta än mer. Hon kan inte se hans ansikte, ty det skyms av någon sorts skarf. Men när hon ser in i hans ögon, vilket är det ända hon kunde urskilja på grund av det svaga ljus sken de ger ifrån sig, så löper ett skärande skrik ur hennes hals.   
  
Han rör sig inte utan ser endast på henne. Hans ögon smalnar av när han ser den staven som låg vid hennes sida. Han låter svärdet glida ner i dess skida med en suck. Han skakar på huvudet och vänder sig om för att går därifrån när han möter ögonen på en ung man.  
  
"Och vad sysslar vi med här då?"  
  
Frågar främlingen med ett allvarligt leende på läpparna och ett draget svärd i handen. Den andre personen fnyser endast mot honom och svarar med en oerhört neutral stämma.  
  
"Om det är en svärdsdans ni vill ha... Så gärna för mig."  
  
Han drar långsamt upp sitt svärd åter och möter hans motståndares svärdsspets. Vem tror ni att främlingen som rusat till tösens försvar är? Jo det är ingen mindre än Tidus... En av Yuna's väktare.  
  
Ni känner väll till honom? Han kommer från än annan värld än Spira sägs det. Men hur kan det vara möjligt? Jo jag ska då inte ge mig in i den saken... men visst beter han sig underligt i varje fall. Nåja vidare till vad som händer där nere i Macalania skogen.  
  
Tidus nickar långsamt för att visa att han är med. Men ack, inte var han med på den snabbhet som främlingen uppvisade. Onaturligt snabbt så rör han sig så han slår Tidus över ryggen med sitt svärd som orsakar honom till att falla på knä och hosta våldsamt.  
  
"Du kan vara lugn... Jag slog dig endast med baksidan av svärdet" Han skakar på huvudet och fnyser åter. "Patetiskt..."  
  
Han skakar lätt på huvudet men hinner inte ens vända sig om innan han själv knockas till omedvetande. Hans kropp faller ihop till en livlös hop.  
  
"Idiotiska småbarn." Mullrar Auron's mörka stämma.   
  
Nå men honom känner ni väll ändå till? Han var ju Braska's väktare! Mycket kompetent man må jag säga. Och dessutom omtyckt av damerna runt om i världen.. tja inte att undra på. Han är ju stilig. Och mycket skicklig med det svärd han bär.   
  
Yuna lägger sina händer på den lilla tösens axlar och ska precis till att trösta henne och försöka ta reda på vad som hänt när hon plötsligt öppnar ögonen och ser på kvinnan i panik och skriker.  
  
"Gör mig inget illa snälla! Jag har inte gjort något!" Hon drar Alric tätare intill sig och lägger kinden mot hans huvud och viskar lugnt. "Vid alla gudar låt oss vara."  
  
Yuna blev så förvånad vid den panikslagna flickans ord att hon ryggade tillbaka en aning. Hon lägger handen på hennes huvud och märker att flickan har slutat att skaka. Med hjälp av sin andra hand så lyfter hon upp huvudet och ser att hon har svimmat av.  
  
"Lulu, Wakka hjälp mig här!"  
  
Ja ytligare två stycken av Yuna's väktare. Lulu är en kvinna av mystik och jag tror inte att någon riktigt förstår sig på henne. En aura av sorg flyter kring henne det kan jag säga. Hon har varit väktare förut och hur det gick, ack ja. Det gick inte alls. Jag förstod mig aldrig på riktigt hur det hände men illa gick det för henne. Wakka... ja den mannen den mannen. Inte har han mycket i huvudet. Men nog förstår han sig på vad mod och ärlighet är.   
  
Wakka tar tag i pojken och bär bort hans kropp medans Lulu hjälper Yuna med att får upp flickan. Tidus har rest sig upp och går fram till dem. Han lyfter upp flickan och håller hennes livlösa kropp i hans armar.  
  
"Hon... Hon är så liten..." Säger han förvånat när han känner hur lätt hon var att bära.  
  
Gruppen bär bort de tre främlingarna till lägret. Den döde pojken täcks över av en mörk filt. Flickan läggs i ett tält tillsammans med Yuna som ser till henne och ber för hennes återhämtande. Främlingen binds noga. Och hans svärd placeras långt ifrån honom. De sista som är kvar vakna är Tidus och Auron som sitter vid lägerelden.  
  
"Jag förstår inte... hur kunde han vara så snabbt?" Frågar Tidus och sliter blicken från elden för att se på Auron.  
  
Auron förblev dock tyst och flyttade inte blicken från elden.  
  
"Nåja... jag går och lägger mig."  
  
Till sist ger han upp och går och lägger sig. Tidus är fortfarande ung, och har inte hört alla sägner Spira har att erbjuda verkar det som. Auron vet bättre däremot. Han blickar bort mot svärdet främlingen bar.  
  
Det finns en legend om en yngling så snabbt att blixtens hastighet verkar långsam. Han vänder huvudet långsamt mot tältet där främlingen har blivit placerad. Blicken är ond och misstänksam. Den främling som ligger där inne är endast ett barn. Och någon riktigt träning kan han inte fått ta emot för då skulle han ha märkt Auron när han smög upp på honom. Sanningen var att Auron har sina mistankar om vem denna yngling var. Men ville inte röja hans identitet. Det ska han få gör själv morgondagen därpå.  
  
Så går också Auron in mot sitt tält och lägger sig för nattsömnen.  
  
Vad som händer i framtiden, mina vänner, får vi se när natten har sänkt sig och sedan åter drivits på flykt för att ge vika för en ny dag.  
  
Och det, det är ett annat kapitel.  
  
  
  
A/N: Och det kapitlet får ni om ni vill ^_^  
  
SItter och Lanar just nu och hade inget bättre för mig än att skriva en rad eller.. ja räkna dom ni om ni vill.. Men men...  
Släng hit en komentar.. oki? ^_^ 


End file.
